A commonly used microencapsulation system involves the release of ethylcellulose from cyclohexane to form a liquid envelop on a solid core, it then is converted into a hard-walled microcapsule. However, when ethylcellulose is precipitated by cooling or coacervation, it comes out solvated with cyclohexane. In such case, the final washed and filtered cakes of microcapsules are difficult to dry. Tray drying leads to dry cakes of microcapsules. Breaking the cakes into lumps, followed by drying, leads to dry lumps of microcapsules. An acceptable solution is to force the microcapsules through screens of progressively smaller mesh opening, and allowing the material to dry between screening. This leads to discrete microcapsules where the microcapsules are large, 60 mesh or larger. With smaller size microcapsules aggregates of dry microcapsules result. Even when fluid bed drying is resorted to, one still gets high yields of lumps or aggregates.